


【圓順】食物鏈

by aa950453



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aa950453/pseuds/aa950453
Summary: “喜歡一個人，就是要不斷地欺負他。”    ──小學生戀愛守則
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 3





	【圓順】食物鏈

「你們現在的關係好像有點奇怪啊？」

「嗯？」權順榮發出呆滯的單音節，尹淨漢又重複了一遍，「你和圓佑啊。你們的關係。」

「我們？」

權順榮在吃飯，剛塞進一大口炒飯，把臉頰都塞得鼓鼓的，一雙眼睛眨呀眨，真的和倉鼠有幾分相似，尹淨漢看著可愛的弟弟，心想倉鼠可能不是綽號而是本體了。

「你不是倉鼠嘛，圓佑呢就是貓，貓和老鼠難道不是食物鏈？」尹淨漢一本正經地說。

權順榮反駁說我才不是倉鼠，接著提出疑問：「哥才是吧，絕對是在食物鏈的頂層。」

「幹嘛把我說的那麼可怕。」

「不是可怕，但哥最喜歡調皮了。」權順榮嚥下口中的食物，「而且我和圓佑親得很。哥不是知道嗎。」

我知道你們很親啊，但你難道都不會覺得自己被逗弄得太過分了嗎──尹淨漢完全沒有意識到自己身為最喜歡逗弄成員的人，說出這句話是多麼不合理，他拍拍權順榮的背，後者被拍得不明所以，不懂這哥到底想表達什麼，只是小聲的解釋了一句，「圓佑有時候是有點奇怪啦，但他其實也對我很好，我們很親的。」

尹淨漢差點笑出來，這孩子真的很不會說話，難道順榮就只會說我們很親這句話嗎？

「知道啦知道啦～知道你和圓佑關係最好了。」看著弟弟一臉想解釋但又不知從何解釋起的樣子，壞心的哥哥又興起逗弄人的念頭，故意在提到名字時放大音量，原本一直坐在遠處打遊戲的全圓佑聽到自己的名字，好奇的湊過來問他們在聊什麼？

「Hoshi說你很奇怪。」尹淨漢立刻斷章取義，倉鼠則在一旁抗議大喊我才沒有這樣講，全圓佑擠到他旁邊坐下，一把勾住權順榮的脖子，故意靠近他耳邊用低音說道：「我們Hoshi說我很奇怪？」

權順榮右邊坐著尹淨漢、左邊又被擠過來的全圓佑被鉤住脖子掙脫不開，他靠得很近，呼出氣息都打在臉上，讓他耳朵不由自主又泛起紅色，尹淨漢還在一旁笑著拍手添亂，左右夾擊下權順榮一臉算了吧隨便你們的放棄表情，同齡人見狀笑得更開心、笑到連鼻子都皺在一塊，伸手揉了揉他蓬鬆的腦袋。

「Hoshi真可愛。」

全圓佑很喜歡鬧權順榮。就是鬧，小學生彼此間打鬧的那種鬧，男孩子不管經過多少年歲月都還是一樣幼稚這句話大概是事實。

你這樣很像小學生要引起喜歡的人的注意，淨漢哥曾這樣和他說，全圓佑則笑著回答是要吸引喜歡的人沒錯啊，換來尹淨漢的一聲嘆息。

這樣權順榮會懂嗎？

一開始全圓佑也不是很確定，畢竟權順榮性格外向活潑，和誰都處得很好，他卻剛好相反，本來就不是特別活躍的類型，性格上也很慢熟，剛進到公司誰也不認識，經常一個人吃飯一個人行動，是權順榮先向他靠近的。

我們同齡，說話就自在一點吧。他遞給他一瓶可樂，笑彎了眼睛這麼說道。

“練習生時期兩個人就很常捉弄對方後逃跑。”

“很可愛的是Hoshi也都能理解我這樣做的原因。”

全圓佑自認不是特別善良的類型，反而還比較像是狐狸，有狡黠的一面、也經常被說不按牌理出牌，一開始開玩笑只是想看看他的各種反應，偏偏對於他的這些無賴行為權順榮都概括接受，氣也是會氣的，偶爾還會反擊──雖然都是些軟綿綿的回擊，但練習生生活疲憊又無趣，笑笑鬧鬧的比較不會去想遙遠的出道路，也就接受了這樣的相處模式。。

只是365天中有300天都混在一起的結果就是越來越熟悉，當全圓佑查覺到時已經徹底把對方裝進心裡。

幸好權順榮懂他。

因為很親近啊，甚至是比朋友還親的關係，所以才可以這樣互相開玩笑，全圓佑拉著對方白白軟軟的手，很幼稚的想：而且只有我可以。

只有我可以這樣對你。

*

狐狸的逗弄到了床上還在繼續，甚至有變本加厲的趨勢。

「你怎麼體力這麼差？」

剛結束一輪情事，權順榮還坐在全圓佑身上、維持著交合的姿勢，渾身溼淋淋的靠在他身上喘息。明明是出力比較多的人，全圓佑倒是很快平復過來，有一下沒一下的撫著權順榮的背，指尖順著脊椎一節一節的向下滑，像在替小動物順毛一樣；最近他壯了一點，螢幕上看起來比前結實許多，雖然以前瘦瘦的樣子也很可愛，但他還是更喜歡稍微有點肉的順榮，抱起來的感覺很好，看起來也比較健康。

權順榮不滿地在他肩上咬了一口，「難道不是你在這方面體力太好嗎？」

「哪方面？」全圓佑明知故問，權順榮不想理他，挪動身體想要離開，根本還沒來的及起身又被纏住，按住腦袋淺淺的親吻。

啊，真是，總是喜歡先動手，還纏得要命。

全圓佑除了吻他之外手也沒閒著，摸上他柔韌的腰，權順榮被親得迷迷糊糊，都沒發現他的手又在自己身上亂摸，直到手往前方探去，他才驚醒似的要推開，「嗯......不行，等等，一次就......」

「為什麼？」

「什麼為什麼……啊……」

感受到身體裡逐漸脹起來的熱度，權順榮有點驚慌的想要推開對方，可是落在頸邊一個又一個的吻讓他沒有辦法專心，本來就偏躁的體質被帶起更高的溫度，原本要拒絕的話都變成一聲聲的呻吟。  


本來只是想逗逗他，但全圓佑發現這舉動好像是個錯誤，小倉鼠比他想的要更誘人，他的身體燙得要命，拒絕的聲音都黏在一起，軟軟糊糊的，聽在圓佑耳裡根本就是在撒嬌，哪有半分要拒絕的意思。

再吃一次也是理所當然的吧，全圓佑翻身把他壓在身下，不由分說又開始新一輪的攻擊。

「看來你的體力還需要再多鍛鍊。」

「全圓佑王八蛋。」

「嗯。」

全圓佑臉不紅氣不喘地回答。他就是惡劣，他承認。

最喜歡看到權順榮氣得跳腳但又無可奈何的模樣，著急著想要反駁、但又支支吾吾地無法組織語言的時候，整張臉都會漫上紅色，尤其是紅透的雙耳完全出賣主人的狀態。

在這麼親密的時刻被擠兌到說不出話時權順榮就會罵他王八蛋或是色狼，然後全圓佑會啃咬著已經很紅的耳垂廝磨，讓他染上更深的色彩──就這樣下去吧，欺負他到哭出來為止。全圓佑很壞心的想。

因為權順榮是不會拒絕他的。

身下的人已經被頂到說不出話，只能發出黏膩的哼聲，雙腿在他身後交叉勾住他的腰──很誠實這點也很可愛，順從慾望的表情也很誘人，這人怎能哪裡都讓人這麼喜歡呢。

全圓佑咬住下唇，還好這個寶物已經被我先搶走了，雙手更加用力的抱住對方，雖然都是他在欺負小倉鼠，但真正不能沒有對方的是自己吧。像是察覺他的想法，權順榮湊著肉嘟嘟的唇又親上去，兩個人滾在一起弄得亂七八糟的，權順榮被弄到已經快沒力了，全圓佑還很煩的硬是纏著要他說出喜歡才肯放過他。

嗯、最喜歡你了。甜甜軟軟的人拿他沒轍，雙手捧住他的臉頰獻出自己的唇。

*

其實能一直這樣也還不錯。

脖頸都還泛著歡愛後的潮紅，權順榮把臉埋在枕頭裡，聲音悶悶的，全圓佑一下子沒聽清楚，「什麼？」

「能一直這樣也還不錯。」權順榮又說了一次，笑得眼睛都瞇成一線。

全圓佑也笑了，「你可別太縱容我了，永遠都會拖著你一起。」

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> ※作夢也沒想到讓我再次動手的竟然是這個CP。


End file.
